paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Camo Pillbox
Tactical Analysis *'Pillbox': The Confederate Camo Pillbox is an armoured, low lying concrete bunker. With three machine guns providing good anti-infantry coverage, the Pillbox is a simple and cheap to construct defence, and is durable enough to withstand small arms fire. *'Blending in': True to its name, the Camo Pillbox is camouflaged. This is usually done with dirt or other available materials, and has the effect of concealing the Camo Pillbox from unsuspecting soldiers until they are within range of its machine guns. *'Cracked shell': Machine guns, however, are of little use against armour plating, so defending against armoured assaults is another matter entirely. While well armoured, a Pillbox will eventually fall to repeated bombardment with shells. Operational History A Pillbox is a type of concrete bunker, with firing slits to allow personnel inside to fire out. During WWII, millions of these defences would protect bases from unending Soviet assaults, grinding down wave after wave of attacks to a halt. Even before the start of the war, these structures already existed in the thousands, some hastily constructed in the months and weeks leading up to the war, some decades old. As war drew near, these emplacements were prepared for the invietable assault, filled with supplies and weapons, and only lacking personnel to man them. When war broke out, millions took to garrisoning the thousands of Pillboxes that dotted the countryside. Though the Soviet armoured spearheads would smashed through these defences, they did manage to hold off the Soviet conscript waves, forcing the Soviets to divert their Anvils to wiping out these emplacements so that the Soviets could advance. Following the formation of the Allied Nations, a massive effort was undertaken to streamline the manufacture of pillboxes. Soon, millions of factories were churning out prefabricated reinforced concrete components, which could be assembled as soon as a position had been dug out. Once that was done, one merely needed to stock up the Pillbox with supplies and get someone to man them, and one would have everything they needed to hold off an infantry attack. With this development, pillboxes could be constructed in hours, rather than days and weeks as previously, preventing the fall of many Allied bases to the Soviet menace. In preparation for a possible Soviet attack that never came, countless do it yourself bunker kits along with simple instructions as to their assembly were freely distributed to anyone who wanted one. These kits were identical to the pillboxes used by the Allied military, in order to simplify production. The theory was that in the event that Europe fell and the Soviets launched an invasion of America, civilians would be able to take the kit out of storage and set up a pillbox in their lawn, a ready made shelter for the bombs and possibly shells and bullets. A "Bunker in every Backyard", as one slogan proclaimed. The theory was never put into practice, but no one thought to recall the millions of bunker kits after the war ended, and they were largely forgotten about. So when the Confederates began their revolt against the Allies, Confederate supporters donated their bunker kits to the fledging Continental Army, eager to help in anyway they could, and the Peacekeepers found themselves having to fight their way past pillboxes that guarded Confederate bases - the very same pillboxes the Allies had issued a decade ago. In addition, the Confederates soon found how easy it was to disguise a concrete pillbox. With some earth, sand, or snow (depending on the local terrain) and the aid of some other materials, a pillbox could be easily concealed, and by the time that unlucky Peacekeeper realised that he wasn't approaching a harmless mound, the Confederate soldier inside would have already put a large number of bullet holes into the Peacekeeper's body. Behind the Scenes Based on the Allied defences of the same name from RA1 and RA2 (duh), and shares its name with the Camo Pillbox of RA1. Category:Buildings Category:Units Originating from the United States